1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus and a recording control method which record time-series electronic data (or time-series data), a program which is used to cause a computer to perform the recording control method, and a computer-readable storage medium which has stored therein the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of improving maintainability of electronic data recorded, a method of storing electronic data in a redundant-constitution storage medium such as a RAID {Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive (or Independent) Disks} or the like and a method of copying (duplicating) electronic data in another storage medium have been generally used. Moreover, as a method of reducing the capacity of electronic data recorded on a storage medium, a method of searching for redundant fillies of the same content and deleting them has been generally used (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-338461).
However, in the conventional method of storing the electronic data on the redundant-constitution storage medium, if an error is included in the electronic data due to concentration of various loads or the like in the process of generation of the electronic data to be recorded, the error is resultingly included in the electronic data stored on each of the redundant-constitution storage media. In this case, only by setting the storage medium of one recording apparatus to have the redundant constitution, it is impossible to obtain sufficient maintainability of the electronic data. For this reason, in order to improve maintainability in a system of recording electronic data such as video data and the like, the system itself is constituted by achieving redundancy by providing plural recording apparatuses themselves.
However, in such a case, there is a possibility that the electronic data of the respective recording apparatuses include errors in mutually different periods. For this reason, since each recording apparatus has to hold all the electronic data, there is a problem that a capacity which is necessary for the recording medium of each recording apparatus has to be large.